


It might get a little tight

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Fanart, Lowkey PansyxHermione but it's really up to your imagination lol, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Pansy and Hermione are tired of their friends being a gay/bi disaster for each other so they tied them together. Facing each other. It might get a little tight in their pants.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 535





	It might get a little tight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 8th year. Inspired by [this](https://pin.it/37eWB7n) fanart. English is not my first language so constructive criticism and suggestions will be thanked.

“I swear to Merlin, Parkinson. If you don’t release me  _ this instant _ I will make you  _ suffer _ , I will make your whole family suffer. I will murder you under your sleep and I will make sure it looks like an accident, you nasty little excuse of a friend. I-”

“Oh  _ do _ shut  _ up _ , ‘Potter this,’ ‘Potter that,’ it has to  _ stop _ . We’ll be back in two hours,” said Pansy Parkinson while Harry tried to convince Hermione to free them. Harry and Draco Malfoy were both tightly wrapped in Christmas lights. Their arms at their sides respectively. Every single part of their bodies was touching the other’s body in the front. 

“Hermione-” begged Harry.

“I’m sorry Harry, but this is the only thing she’s right about,” replied Hermione while Malfoy and Parkinson kept fighting on their side.

“But I don’t understand. Why-” before Harry could formulate the question Pansy interrupted him.

“ _ Why?! _ You still have the audacity to ask  _ why _ ?!”

“Listen… We are both - and not only us but I think everyone at Hogwarts - is tired of your awkward sexual tension,” explained Hermione calmly. Harry saw by the corner of his eyes how Malfoy slightly blushed.

“Anyway, see you in two hours gays.” Pansy made her way towards Hermione and put her arm around her shoulders and they both made their way out of Harry and Draco’s shared room towards their own room.

When both of them left the room, the two boys turned to look at each other. A terrible mistake in Harry’s opinion. Their faces were now centimeters away. Harry saw a blush taking place in Malfoy’s cheeks again and they both quickly turned to look at the side, Malfoy to the left and Harry to the right.

“Grab your wand and get us out of here, Potter,” Malfoy ordered. 

“First of all Hermione put my wand in my drawer, and second, it’s Hermione who charmed the lights. Do you think we could get out of here easily?”

“Do you want to be in this position?” he asked sourly. “I’ll try to grab my wand then.” Malfoy tried to move his left arm to the back in vain. He groaned due to his unsuccessful attempt. “Would- ugh- would you grab my wand for me? I believe it is easier for us to move our hands to the front than to the back.”

“Uh…” Harry hesitated before asking, “Where is it?”

“In my left side pocket,” Malfoy murmured uncomfortably. “ _ My _ left, Potter. Your right.”

Harry moved his right hand to Malfoy’s hips, trying to enter his hand in the boy’s pocket. His hands were shaking and he could notice that Malfoy was nervous too. Just then he noticed how close their legs and chests actually were. He could feel Malfoy heavily breathing.

“Hurry up,” he claimed. Harry uncomfortably managed to get Malfoy’s wand out of his pocket.

“Great. Now let’s figure out what spell could get us out of here,” said Harry sarcastically.

“Very funny,” replied Malfoy also sarcastically. “Give it to me.” He tried to grab Harry’s hand blindly, without being able to see their hands.

“Stop. You are going to make me-” Malfoy did an abrupt movement with his hand and the wand was no longer in Harry’s hand. “-drop it.”

“What was that sound?” Malfoy asked, alarmed. “Did you just drop my wand, Potter?!”

“It was your fault! I told you to stop moving, you git!” replied Harry pissed.

“Ugh!” Malfoy started to move (or try to) desperately with any result. The lights were still tightly wrapped around both of their bodies.

“Stop moving!” Harry yelled. He was sure his cheeks were pink. The friction was not doing any good.

“Let’s try to walk to your drawer. Maybe we can get your wand out.” Harry knew this was a bad idea but what else could they do?

“Fine,” he said. “Let’s turn. You walk backward, I’ll guide you.” Malfoy didn’t protest and did so. They slowly started to move towards Harry’s nightstand at the side of his four-poster. “OK. Now, stop.” Malfoy did so, but it was too late.

The back of Malfoy’s knees reached Harry’s nightstand and he lost his balance, bringing him to the back and Harry towards him. He closed his eyes and let out a screech when his head hit the wall. Harry would have laughed if his face was not less than five centimeters away from Malfoy’s to the point that he could feel his breath.

Harry immediately straightened, bringing them both straight again. They both blushed not looking at each other.

“I’ll try to open it,” Harry said, moving his arms to the front intending to grab the drawer to open it, but he couldn’t. “I can’t reach it.”

“Ugh. You’re useless. Let’s turn, let me try.” They turned awkwardly and now Harry was against his nightstand. Malfoy moved his arms to the front without warning. He was capable of reaching the drawer. Harry moved a little to the front to let him open it, and it worked. “I can’t reach your wand. Wait, don’t move.” He crouched a little lower. His face was now buried in Harry’s neck. This made the hair on the back of his neck stand. “I can’t!” he said, sounding desperate.

He sighted in Harry’s neck making him shiver. He tried once more to reach the wand that Harry supposed was at the back of the drawer. Malfoy pushed him and he lost stability walking backward. Closing the drawer.

“Harry!” yelled Malfoy painfully and it didn’t really help since it sounded like a moan. He had squeezed Malfoy’s fingers with the drawer but he was more worried about Malfoy’s face now pressed on his chest. His dick was starting to get hard because of the friction.  _ Merlin! Not right now! _ He thought. “Move, you bloody idiot!” Harry quickly moved to the front, freeing Malfoy’s fingers. “Now what?” asked Malfoy pissed.

“I don’t know,” replied Harry honestly. 

“My legs are getting tired. Let me rest against the wall,” Malfoy half-asked half-ordered. Harry didn’t think that was a good idea. Malfoy tightly close to his body and now between a wall and  _ his  _ body? He couldn’t protest though. So they walked towards the wall and Malfoy’s back was now resting against it.

Harry rested his forehead on the wall. Sticking their bodies closer, but he was too tired to think about that.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them until Harry became conscious again about how close their bodies were which didn’t help his now half-hard erection. But what definitely sent him was the bulge pressing against his own bulge. He gulped. Malfoy was also getting hard. What was wrong with them?

Well, if they were already in this position he might as well take advantage of it. He lowered his head a little to the point in which he was almost resting it on Malfoy’s shoulder. He felt Malfoy shivering under him. He was not sure if he should or shouldn’t do what he had in mind, but just the thought of it made his dick go fully hard and he cursed under his breath. It was starting to hurt how tight they were and how tightly trapped his cock was inside his trousers.

He couldn’t help so he rubbed his erection against Malfoy’s also fully hard now, simulating a lunge. They both groaned under their breaths. Malfoy pressed his head against the wall and Harry let his head fall on Malfoy’s shoulder, he could perfectly see Malfoy’s neck, almost asking to be sucked, licked and kissed.

He pushed his hips against Malfoy's, causing friction again. Malfoy let out a choked moan, he was evidently fighting to not moan.

Harry grabbed Malfoy’s hips and pull him close, pushing his own against them. This time it was inevitable for Malfoy to not moan and so did Harry. The only sound in the room was both of them breathing heavily. 

Harry slightly looked up and couldn’t help lick Malfoy’s exposed neck, making the silver-haired boy shiver. He began to lick and kiss, and eventually suck.

They both started to move their hips seeking more friction. Malfoy slowly slid his right leg to the side leaving the left one between Harry’s own. Harry’s right leg was between Malfoy’s. 

Harry continued licking and kissing Malfoy’s neck and he slowly began to slide his hands towards Malfoy’s arse. When they reached his cheeks he squeezed them making Malfoy shiver.

Harry felt Malfoy’s hands moving towards his bulge. It was an uncomfortable position for him but he didn’t stop. He unbuttoned Harry’s pants and lowered the zipper, allowing his hands access to his boxer, he cupped Harry’s bulge with his left hand and squeezed. Harry’s legs shivered and he wasn’t sure how long they were going to last standing up.

Malfoy began to rub his hand on his prick still trapped in his boxers. With all his strength, he moved his hands from Malfoy’s arse to the front of his trousers, between their bodies. Malfoy’s left hand was now between Harry’s hands.

Harry began to unbutton Malfoy’s belt and he did the same with his trousers, then lowering his zipper. He began to rub his left hand in Malfoy’s trapped cock at the same rhythm Malfoy was doing with his.

Harry rested his head on Malfoy's shoulder and Malfoy did the same in his. They could hear each other groaning and breathing hard. When Harry felt Malfoy’s black boxers wetting, he was afraid Malfoy might have come, but it was just pre-come. He felt his cock also leaking pre-come.

“Don’t come yet,” Harry whispered, “I want to fuck you.” His voice sounded deep and rough.

Malfoy moaned and he felt him nodding on his shoulder.

“Get us out of here, Harry,” begged Malfoy. He sounded desperate and Harry was not sure how long he might last like this.

Harry’s most congruent idea was to start yelling Hermione’s name until she came inside the room, but no one could watch them in this position so he dismissed that idea. He heard Malfoy letting out desperate loud moans which didn’t help him to think.

They didn’t stop rubbing each other and when Harry grabbed the head of Draco’s cock, Draco pulled his head to the back and arched his back.

Harry stuck his head out from between Draco's shoulder and neck and turned to look at him. He saw tears running through Draco’s cheeks. He looked so beautiful with his eyes closed and moaning under his breath. He grabbed Draco’s cock through the fabric and squeezed it, at the same time he kissed Draco. Draco choked what would have been a really loud moan in Harry’s mouth. Harry began to suck Draco’s lower lip fervently.

Suddenly the strings of lights fell to the floor making both of them split apart in surprise.

“A kiss,” said Harry chuckling, “that’s so Herm-”

Before he couldn’t finish the sentence Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him again towards his lips in a desperate and needy kiss that was immediately reciprocated.

Harry grabbed Draco by the waist and pulled their bodies closer, as if they hadn’t been close enough already. With his grip, Harry pulled Draco away from the wall and walked them towards his bed, which was closer. 

Draco pushed Harry’s chest, splitting them apart and making him fall hard on the bed. Draco grabbed Harry’s wand from his drawer and without losing time, he straddled on top of Harry’s lap and crouched down resuming their kiss. 

Draco began to move his hips causing friction between their still trapped cocks.

“Clothe. Take them off,” Harry said between the kisses. Draco split apart from Harry and sat on his lap without moving, he grabbed the wand, and with one flick their clothes were gone. Harry admired Draco’s naked body. He grabbed Draco’s waist and began to move his hands up, reaching Draco’s nipples with his thumbs. He began to massage them and he turned to look at Draco’s face. 

He had an intense blush in his cheeks that made Harry smirked. How could he look so sexy and at the same time so cute?

Harry’s cock was resting in his low abdomen red and leaking pre-come, Draco’s cock looked the same, but it was pointing to the ceiling, it was really red in contrast to his white torso.

Malfoy raised Harry’s wand again and pointed it to Harry’s hand. He cast a non-verbal spell Harry didn’t know about but his hand had a thick liquid Harry immediately recognized as lube.

“This isn’t your first time, you dirty brat.”

“Well guessed, ten points to Gryffindor,” mocked Draco.

“Who else has fucked you?” Harry asked possessively, moving his hand with lube towards Draco’s arse.

“My fingers,” Draco replied with a teasing tone in his voice.

“Has your father heard about that?” replied Harry chuckling at Draco’s disgusted face.

“Stop it. You’re ruining the mood.”

“Oh am I?” asked Harry, running a finger through all Draco’s cleft and stopping in his hole, making circular motions without getting his fingers in. Draco let out a loud moan.

“Just put your fingers inside,” Draco ordered.

“Beg for it,” Harry said with a deeper voice than before.

“I don’t think you know how things work, babe,” Harry was shocked because of what Draco had called him but he didn’t have time to process it.

He felt Draco’s hot walls pressuring all around his finger and Draco moaned. Harry moved his lubed finger for a short time before introducing a second one. 

He started doing scissor movements, opening Draco as much as he could. A few minutes later Draco began to jump on his fingers and Harry pushed them as far as they could get. In a quick movement, he inserted a third one. In that thrust, Draco stopped and moaned the loudest he had that night, but Harry knew that was not even as loud as he could get. 

Harry had touched Draco’s spot. He began to pull and push his fingers inside Draco every time pushing hard in Draco’s spot making filthy noises leave his mouth and shiver.

“Your cock. I need you inside me,” he managed to say through his mess of moans.

Who was Harry to deny this request?

He pulled out his fingers and with his hand still wet with lube, he jerked his forgotten and painful prick, coating it with lube.

“Beg for it, Draco. Beg for my cock.”

“I’m not going to-” his phrase was stopped by a screech he let out when Harry grabbed his cock tightly.

“Beg,” Harry ordered again. He began to jerk Draco’s cock and felt his body shiver on top of him. He knew he was driving Draco mad, he was shaking a lot. He grabbed Draco’s hips with his free hand, just in case he would think about sinking Harry’s cock inside him, but it was almost impossible. Draco was almost under his control.

“Please,” murmured Draco, barely understandable.

“What? I couldn’t hear you,” said Harry stopping his movement and just grabbing Draco’s cock tightly. He tightened his grip when Draco didn’t answer making him screech again.

“Please fuck me! I need your cock, Harry!” he yelled desperately.

Harry let go of his grip and in Draco’s prick and grabbed his own cock. Draco slightly got up and grabbed Harry’s hand directing his cock to his hole. He supported his weight placing his other hand on Harry’s worked out abdomen. The head of Harry’s cock was touching Draco’s dilated hole.

Draco began to sink slowly, getting used to Harry’s big size. Harry held back the urge to push his hips up and completely sink inside Draco. Instead, he let go of his cock and grabbed Draco’s hips with both of his hands.

When Draco was fully in, he placed both of his hands on Harry’s chest and gave a little jump whimpering.

Harry moaned and then chuckled and it didn’t pass unnoticed by Draco. Draco slapped his chest which only made Harry laugh more.

“Is it too big? I bet your fingers could have never pleased you like my dick.” Harry knew Draco couldn’t deny this. Draco gave another jump making both of them moan. He began to give little jumps and Harry started to guide him with his grip on his hips. “Do you think about me when you finger yourself, Draco?” Harry’s voice sounded deep.

Harry saw a blush taking place in Draco’s cheeks and he already knew the answer. Draco nodded, biting his lower lip. Harry smirked and just when he did Draco let all his weight fall on Harry’s lap making Harry groan. Draco squeak and Harry knew he had touched Draco’s spot.

“Have you ever fingered yourself while I was asleep?” Draco’s blush intensified but he didn’t say anything. He was just jumping on Harry’s dick, trying to make it hit his spot again but Harry’s grip on his hips was difficulting it.

“Merlin, Harry! Just fuck me!” begged Draco desperately.

Harry grabbed Draco’s hips and sank him in his cock, hitting his spot again. Draco arched his back and moaned loud again. Harry began to guide Draco’s humps and he began to push his hips up, getting as far as he could inside Draco, hitting his sport with every thrust.

Draco kept moaning and screaming his name and Harry couldn’t care less if somebody heard them. He wanted everyone at Hogwarts to know Draco was his, even though he might regret this decision tomorrow morning.

Draco kept jumping, being guided by Harry. With every jump his cock jumped with him. Drops of pre-come reaching Harry’s chest. Harry could feel his orgasm forming in his lower abdomen.

“Fuck. I’m close,” groaned Harry receiving an incoherent moan from Draco. Draco’s hand made his way towards his dick but Harry stopped him. “You’ll come with any of us touching your cock,” ordered Harry. Draco groaned desperately seeking his orgasm, tears of pleasure running down his flushed cheeks. 

Draco moved his arms to the back, now holding his weight on Harry’s legs and continued jumping. The scene was sinful and hot as fuck. Draco jumping on his lap, his cock jumping with him, his eyes closed and his cheeks blushed. Draco so submissive, and loud. He looked so gorgeous, Harry thought.

“Harry! I’m coming!” moaned Draco. Harry grabbed his hips and pulled him as hard as he could pushing in his spot, that was all Draco needed to come. Strips of white slimy cum coating both of their chests. 

Draco’s walls closed around Harry tightly. He gave one more thrust, Draco’s tired body shivered at the over-stimulation in his sweet spot and Harry came hard inside Draco, filling him with his white seed.

Draco fell on top of Harry’s chest tired and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist.

“So, have you?” asked Harry tired.

“Hm?”

“Have you fingered yourself while I’m in the room?”

“Merlin’s beard, Harry! Of course not, I have morals, you know?” Draco replied indignantly.

“What a shame. It would have been really hot seeing you fingering yourself and moaning my name,” Harry chuckled, receiving another slap in his chest by Draco.

“You fucking pervert,” said Draco pulling Harry’s now soft cock out of his sensitive entrance squeaking in the action.

“We have to thank Hermione and Pansy,” said Harry, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, we do,” Draco said, also closing his eyes out of tiredness.

They were both sweaty and sticky but too tired to care about this. Harry murmured a wandless and non-verbal cleaning spell, cleaning his cum from Draco’s thighs and Draco’s cum from between their chests. They definitely had to thank Hermione and Pansy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Go follow me on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Trying Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402632), [Strawberries and Pajamas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933)


End file.
